dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jiren
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader/friend) Dyspo (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} , known as is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is said by Toppo to be the strongest member of Team Universe 11. Appearance Jiren is a tall, muscular humanoid with an appearance similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys. He has gray skin, big round black eyes and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves and white boots. Jiren’s origins still remain a mystery. It is confirmed that he is likely the mortal who has fully surpassed the gods of destruction. Whis stated during the fight with Goku, conforming the rumors were true. Jiren’s race is reminiscent of the Brandon Campanile alien beings who performed the ritual back and forth pelvic dancing to mariachi music called “The Brandon Dance”. This is how Jiren achieved his muscular body. Jann Walker from Valkyria Chronicles could get TOTALLY LOST in those muscles!! Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Jiren has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very stoic and serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake, this was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates and when he told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person as he remained silent and spoke very rarely and when he does so he only spoke in short but clear sentences. He is a brave and very disciplined individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state, however he still took immediate action and defeated her easily. He appears to be a rather cold individual, as seen when he had absolutely no visual distress or shock at the erasure of Universe 9. Although another possibility is that he simply hid his emotions from his teammates to show that he was still calm and collected. His eyes also did not possess the same amount of force that is usually behind his glare at the time. Nevertheless, Jiren is not completely stoic, as shown when he did facial expressions of concern, annoyance and analysis as he watched the battle between Dyspo and Hit alongside Toppo and a look of surprise when Goku attempted to fire his Kamehameha at him during their fight. While Jiren respects Toppo, and willingly listens to him and follows his orders, he may be direct and blunt even to his friend, as he seriously told Toppo to step aside so that he could handle Maji Kayo, which was restraining Dyspo. While not intentionally blunt, this was enough to take Toppo by surprise. Jiren also only began to truly fight when ordered by Belmod, indicating that despite his terrifying power, Jiren obeys his superiors. However, Jiren didn't reply to Belmod in a respective manner when the god ordered him in a telepathic conversation. On the other hand, when Goku arose to his new power and managed to hit it, Jiren refused to accept even the help of his comrades. Apparently like Goku, Jiren feels uncomfortable knowing that an opponent is not using their full power against him, even though he knows it could hurt the person. Biography Background Almost nothing is known about Jiren's past except that at one point in his life his terrifying power had become so well known among the twelve universes that he was believed to be the only mortal in existence that a God of Destruction could not defeat. Because of the enormous contradiction of this implication, this fact came to be seen only as a rumor among the gods. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga thumb|Jiren meditating Alongside his fellow Pride Troopers, Jiren is selected to be a member of Team Universe 11 to participate in the Tournament of Power. When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Jiren is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. He is seen meditating for the tournament. He, along with the rest of the Pride Troopers participating in the Tournament of Power, arrive in the World of Void to start the Tournament of Power. Jiren, along with Toppo, looks just as serious for the tournament, as he knows the stakes of the tournament if they lose. When Goku arrives to greet him, Jiren manages to get right behind Goku and tells him to get lost, surprising Goku because Goku had his eyes on him the entire time, yet he was still unable to actually read his movements. When the Gods of Destruction who were reconstructing the arena realize the teams have already arrived, they begin to increase the speed of the reconstruction, causing the Katchi Katchin to fly at incredible speeds. All of the other fighters dodge the blocks, but Jiren was able to perfectly analyze the movement patterns of the blocks and found his position was perfectly fine, so just when they seemed like they were about to hit him, they avoided him completely. This leaves Goku very impressed, as he remarks Jiren is truly no ordinary fighter. He and the rest of the Pride Troopers prepared to fight as the Tournament of Power finally begins. When Rabanra prepared to fight him, Jiren scared him off by a single look. thumb|Jiren defeating Kale During Kale's rampage, Jiren defeats her with a single attack and at Goku until Toppo showed up and blasted him with Justice Flash. They then retreated to preserve stamina. Later on, when Brianne de Chateau, in her Ribrianne form, unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena, Jiren knocked away one of the projectiles and tried to stop the attack completely with his Power Impact, only for Vegeta to beat him to it. He, alongside Toppo and Kunshi watched Dyspo's fight with Hit. He and Dyspo are ordered by Toppo to drop all restraints, even moral ones, in order to save their universe. After Dyspo was tricked and trapped by Maji Kayo, Jiren came to his aid, and immediately intercepted his giant fist with the wind created by the power of his punch, resulting in the jelly-like humanoid getting knocked out of the arena and eliminated from the tournament. This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! thumb|left|Jiren's blocking Goku's Kamehameha In the special, by approximately half way through the tournament, Belmod commands Jiren to crush Goku. Jiren unleashes his Ki which permeates through the entire World of Void, shocking everyone including Beerus. Goku fires a Kamehameha only for it to be completely negated by Jiren's wall of energy. Goku then turns into a Super Saiyan and begins landing blows on Jiren, which have no effect on him whatsoever. Goku turns Super Saiyan 2, which also demonstrates little success, and then Super Saiyan God, but his blows are easily blocked by Jiren with only one finger. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue and begins trading blows with Jiren. Jiren easily counters all of Goku's attacks and overpowers him, even when he starts using X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. After knocking Goku down, Jiren grabs him by the hair and blasts him off the arena, only for Goku to be barely hanging on by the edge. As Goku attempts to attack Jiren again in his X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state, Jiren seemingly glares at Goku and deals several invisible blows, knocking Goku away. It is revealed that Jiren's attacks were so fast that even fighters such as Vegeta were unable to see it coming. Goku then resorts to his trump card and creates a Spirit Bomb using the energy of Team Universe 7 (except Vegeta, who refuses to give Goku energy). Jiren allows Goku to charge the attack, intrigued at how powerful Goku's trump card is. As Goku tosses the Spirit Bomb at Jiren, Jiren easily repels it with one hand much to everyone's shock. Goku then turns Super Saiyan Blue, forcing Jiren to use two hands, albeit with only minor difficulty. Goku uses Kaio-Ken once again, but ultimately prove ineffective as Jiren is still able to push the Spirit Bomb back. Eventually, Jiren used a concentrated glare to push the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. The two clashing powers of Goku and Jiren cause the Spirit Bomb to implode upon itself, covering Goku in the explosion. As the smoke clears, it seems as if Jiren had won the battle and Goku was vaporized by his own attack. However, Goku re-emerges in the state of Ultra Instinct. In this state, Goku attacks Jiren who is the only one out of the three Pride Troopers in the area who saw the attack coming and dodged it. Goku is able to dodge Jiren's attack in this state, and exchange a few blows before being interrupted by Toppo and Dyspo, who attempts to attack Goku only to be quickly thrown aside by him. Jiren signals to Toppo that he doesn't want his help, and the two begin fighting. In Goku's state of Ultra Instinct, he is able to dodge and counter most of Jiren's attacks and have even shown to be able to push him back, although he is unable to land any serious damage on Jiren. However, Goku soon loses this power due to the imperfect state of the form, and Jiren blasts Goku aside with a Power Impact, severely wounding him. Hit comes in an attempt to attack Jiren when he's open, but Jiren easily blocks his attack and questions Hit as to what he's doing, and Hit says that he's working. Power ;Manga and Anime Jiren is the strongest warrior in Universe 11, surpassing even Toppo, who is the leader of the Pride Troopers and a God of Destruction candidate for Universe 11.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 82 Despite only being a mortal, Whis notes that his power enters the domain of Gods of Destruction, potentially even surpassing it. In the anime, he is seemingly the reputed warrior who cannot be defeated by his God of Destruction, Belmod. Belmod even claims that Jiren is a warrior that cannot lose or be beaten, no matter who he is up against. After seeing Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken might, Toppo notes firmly that the Saiyan would have no chance of winning against Jiren. Upon meeting Goku, Goku immediately became in awe at the might of Jiren's mere presence. To which, Goku approaching the stoic warrior, Jiren instantly got behind Goku, who was completely unable to follow or react to this despite looking right at him. According to Belmod, Jiren's style is to wait and let his opponents come to him. When the Gods of Destruction decided to finish fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high speed movement of Katchi Katchin as he quickly determined that they would not strike him by perfectly reading their movement pattern - whereas everyone else opted to dodge. During the Tournament of Power, Jiren is able to scare Rabanra away by just looking at him. When Kale went on a rampage in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, Jiren effortlessly knocked out and launched Kale away with a single Power Impact, whereas everyone else was completely overwhelmed by her power to the point their strongest attacks barely even fazed her, including Super Saiyan Blue Goku's charged Kamehameha. Hit, the strongest warrior from Universe 6 finds Jiren a "disturbing presence", opting to fallback against Jiren rather than face him after witnessing his power against Kale. Jiren effortlessly deflected a projectile from Ribrianne's Light of Love, something many of the other fighters were having difficulty dealing with. Against Maji Kayo, the sheer force of a single punch was powerful enough to knock him out of the arena without direct contact. Jiren's enormous power is able to unleash such intense ki, which shook the entire World of Void, a realm of infinite size, and stupefied everyone present at his colossal energy. Beerus was in shock and was sweating over his massive power wondering if one person can really unleash that much energy. With no effort to defend himself, Jiren took absolutely no damage from Goku's attacks up to Super Saiyan 2 and effortlessly blocked Super Saiyan God Goku's assault with a single finger. Jiren also effortlessly thrashed Super Saiyan Blue Goku around. Even X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken only allowed Goku to somewhat keep up with Jiren, and even then Jiren was completely dominant despite not using full power. Jiren was able to easily push back the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb without the energy of Vegeta to support but with just a release of energy through his glare. It was only with his X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken that Goku made Jiren use both of his hands and let out a loud shout. Jiren is able to fight on par with Ultra Instinct Goku, although at times he was pushed back. However, as Ultra Instinct Goku attempted to land a max strength punch, his form fades away and consequently, Jiren is able to block his attack. Jiren then proceeds to blast him away with a Power Impact. It is implied that Jiren still did not use his full power against Ultra Instinct Goku. Before Jiren gets a chance to finish off the depleted Goku, he manages to effortlessly block a preemptive attack from Hit with his free hand. It is implied by Belmod that prior to Goku, Jiren never had a true rival and was never pushed so far. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Jiren is a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Jiren possesses unthinkably colossal ki. Even with the X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Goku is no match for Jiren. Jiren's power has reached the domain of the Gods of Destruction. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Shockwave Punch' - Jiren's strength is such that the air pressure difference generated with the impact of his punches can deliver powerful shockwaves able to travel a considerable distance. Very similar to a Kiai and Hit's Flash Fist Crush. *'Power Impact' - Jiren fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage and several times throughout his battle with Goku. *'Advanced Movement Analysis' - Jiren was able to properly predict where the Kachi Katchin was going to fly to by simply looking at their movement patterns, and did not even have to move because he knew exactly where they would go. *'Energy Barrier' - Jiren's ki is powerful enough to serve as a barrier against attacks considerably weaker than it. Video games Jiren is set to appear in the arcade game Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese': Eiji Hanawa *'English': TBA Battles *Jiren vs. Kale (Berserker Super Saiyan) *Jiren vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Jiren vs. Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) *Jiren vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken) *Jiren vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct/Base) *Jiren vs. Hit Trivia *Jiren was originally set to debut in episode 78, and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in episode 82, and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. *Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, Japanese for stove. *There appears to be an inconsistency with Jiren's height, as in some scenes, he is shorter than Toppo, while in other scenes, the two are of similar height. *Jiren is the second person to repel the Spirit Bomb, the first being Kid Buu. **However, Jiren is the first and only person to ever successfully deflect the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. **He is also the third person to survive the Spirit Bomb, the first being Vegeta, and the second being Frieza. **He is also the only person who voluntarily waits for the Spirit Bomb to fully charge. Every other victim of it either tries to interrupt it, or doesn't know until it's too late. *Jiren's first fight with Goku is similar to that of Frieza: **He was clearly superior to Goku, even with a X20 Kaio-ken, not fighting seriously. **Goku used the Spirit Bomb as a last resource, failing. However, unlike Frieza, Jiren was completely unscathed. **After the failed Spirit Bomb, Goku "awakened" a new and unusual form never seen before, result from some events shown before (Super Saiyan with the constant Saiyan Power ups and Ultra Instinct with the constant training with Whis). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Jiren it:Jiren ca:Jiren pl:Szary Jiren Category:Tournament fighters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials